Chekov's First Love
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: This takes place before Elven Princess. It is a Chekov fic.


**Two Years Prior **

Pavel Andreievich Chekov was one of the youngest people in Starfleet. He was only fifteen, sixteen in another week, and a third year cadet. Many of his classmates were several years older than him but he didn't mind.

"Pav!" He turned at the sound of his name. His friend Paxton Richards came bounding up to him. They were known to everyone as Pav and Pax. "Where are you headed?"

"Lunch break before three dimensional physics." He replied in his thick Russian accent.

"Lucky. I got proportional physics with Mr. Spock."

"Come on, Pax. At least you got a decent professor."

Pax laughed. "True, very true." They both got their lunch and sat down with another group of their friends. "Whoa. Who's that?" everybody's heads turned to where Pax was looking.

"That's Aussi Lourance, the hand-to-hand combat instructor. She's a fourth year and better than all the previous instructors." One guys said as he sipped his drink.

"How old is she?" another asked.

"Eighteen and off limits. No student is allowed to date an instructor, no matter if the instructor is actually a student. Not to mention, she's one of Mr. Spock's friends, if you could call her that."

"Mr. Spock doesn't have friends. He has acquaintances." Another student said as they all watched the female student pass in front of them and sit down with another group of students.

"Well, I've seen them working together, even sparring. She's gotten the upper hand on him so many times I was laughing. She's really good. No one's beaten her, in dating or in hand-to-hand combat." He got a gleam in his eye. "Pavel, since you refused to do your dare last game, I'm invoking the Dare Clause."

Pavel looked up as everyone looked shocked. "Lex, don't do that. He's just a kid." Another guy said in his defense.

"I can and I will. Pavel, I dare you to ask Aussi out on a date."

Pavel looked from his friends to the object of everyone's affection. He bit his lip a moment. "Deal." He easily slid from his chair and made his way across the cafeteria. His body was shaking quite visibly. "Excuse me." He was surprised when she turned around but it was quickly chased away by the color green that was her eyes. "I vas vondering if you'd like to go out vith me tonight?" He was all too aware when the table went quiet.

His heart picked up tempo as her mouth quirked up in a smile. "Well, I don't make it a habit to go out with guys whose names I don't know." Her smile was infectious as she looked up at him. "Whats your name?"

It was his turn to smile. "Pavel Andreievich Chekov, but my friends call me Pav."

"Well, Pav, where should I meet you?"

They decided to meet at the bar later.

Dressed in jeans and a button up t-shirt, Pavel walked into the bar. Everyone who was there was quite a bit older than him, but he knew how to handle himself. Spying his date in the darkest corner, he walked over to her. She was dressed in jeans and a black tank making her green eyes pop.

"I didn't think you'd show." She said as he settled at the table.

"Vhy's that?" he asked as the waitress asked what drink and food he'd like.

"Because I thought you chickened out. Most guys do."

"I'm not most guys."

She looked at him over the rim of her glass. "I know about the dare." A happy laugh sounded deep in her chest at the look that passed over his face. "I have excellent hearing, pointed-ears and all."

"How did you become an instructor?"

"I grew up fighting, so it all came natural."

Pavel smiled as he leaned on his elbows. "Vere did you grow up?"

"On a planet called Elendorf for about fifteen years then I came here. My adoptive father is Admiral Forsythe."

"Vow. Zat zis an incredible fact." He nodded his thanks to the waitress. "Vhy iz it so hard for others to talk to you? You zeem zo easy to zalk zo."

A sad smile replaced the other as she reached for her drink. "Most people don't see that. All they see is the elegant Elf who can get them what they want."

Her hurt was genuine that he felt it across the table. Pav hesitantly placed his hand over her free one. Her eyes lifted to his. "I already zaid zis. I am not most people nor most guyz." He was temporarily stunned speechless when she brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles. "Anyway, vhat are you studying?"

"Piloting and engineering. I like to work with my hands. You?"

"Navigation." They fell into comfortable conversation.

"Shh!" Aussi laughed as she steadied a rowdy Pavel. They had had to sneak back into the academy dorms at two in the morning. Knowing the way and being able to see in the dark made it easy to maneuver the massive building. "You'll wake the whole floor."

Pavel snickered loudly as his head lolled into her neck. She was slightly taller than him, but it only added to his comfort. "I'm drunk."

Aussi snorted to keep from laughing out loud. "Yes, you are. That's generally what happens when you drink rounds of vodka straight. I thought Russians could hold their liquor."

"Most are." He plopped down on the bed and looked around. "Zese are not my quarters."

"No, they're mine. I live alone, so as to not to wake your roommate, I brought you here." She rummaged in her mini-fridge. "Here. Drink this. It'll help take the edge off."

Pavel looked at the bottle in her pale hand. "Vat is it?"

"It's an Elven mixture that helps cure hangovers. Sip it slowly."

He did as she said. The liquid was thick but it had the taste of vanilla. He watched as she shed her top layer of clothing, completely comfortable with the fact that he was in the room. His eyes strained in the dim lighting, but he was certain he could see a difference in her skin. He caught her arm as she walked by.

"Turn around." She did so quietly. His breath came in a short gasp at the sight. Though they had faded into the rest of her skin, there were many scars crisscrossing her back. He couldn't help himself; he trailed his fingers down her back. "Vere did you get these?"

"They are from a long time ago." She replied quietly. No one had ever reduced an Elf to silence; no on that he knew anyway. Slowly, she turned to him so they were eye to eye. "Someone I used to trust inflicted them upon me at a young age."

He finally understood the pain he saw in her eyes. "I'm zorry." He couldn't keep his hand still as he traced the scars. They were both silent even when he gently pressed his lips to hers. It was timid but it steadily increased, until she pushed him away. "Vat?"

"You're too drunk to understand." She turned away from him.

"No, I'm not."

He didn't let her reply as he spun her around and pinned her underneath him. He was all too aware that she could easily break his grip yet didn't. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt and slowly unbuttoned them, earning a groan from him. Her fingernails raked down his back as she slid the shirt from his shoulders.

Pavel traveled down her neck, pausing to nip right under her ear. He drew in a shuddering breath as her hands deftly removed his jeans. His hands clumsily removed her regulation bra. He felt the goose bumps prickle against his skin as he pressed against hers.

"I thought Elves didn't get cold." He muttered against her belly.

It was low but she heard it. "We don't, but we can get anticipation chills." She felt him smile before he swirled his tongue. "Pavel, are you…."

"Auzzi, shut up." He was bold to tell an older student to shut up but even bolder to kiss her into submission.

She shoved him off and straddled his waist, recapturing his mouth briefly before leaving a blazing trail down his chest. She paid special attention to each of his nipples before going lower. She caught herself at the waistband of his regulation briefs.

"We don't have to do this." She said as he sat up.

He smiled as he sat up, catching her face in his hands and framing her pointed ears. "I know you vant zis. I vant it, too. Just let go." He gave it a few more moments before kissing her again as he flipped them. "I need more contact."

He slid off the bed to strip the rest of the rest of the way. He waited as her gaze slid over him. He wasn't the best built guy in the academy but he was decently built. At least he had a six pack. Aussi squirmed visibly and his eyes fell to her skin. It was bathed in the moonlight, giving it a porcelain look.

"Pavel." Her voice was light but it had him moving back on top of her. "I still say you're drunk."

"Zat drink of yours vorked vonders."

Aussi closed her eyes as he nipped and kissed his way down her belly. She shook slightly when he hooked his finders in her underwear and drew them down her long legs. He wedged the opening farther with his knee as he leaned down to pay attention to her chest.

"Jeez!" she gasped as he nipped at the sensitive skin. He simply swirled his tongue on the piece, furthering exciting her already excited skin.

"Pav."

"I don't have anything." He said against her skin.

"I don't care."

Pavel sat up and looked down at her. She huffed out a groan and he had to smile. He wedged her thighs wider and positioned himself just right. He had to kiss her to keep the cry from escaping her mouth. He was hilt deep in her as her muscles relaxed and clamped around him.

"Ready?" She nodded and he started a very SLOW pace.

He laughed when she growled and threw her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper. He shifted them up the bed to where she had her back against the headboard. It served the purpose of pushing deeper.

Both were panting by the time he was rocking faster. They had changed positions again, twice in fact. He had moved her to sit on his lap. Her arms were around his neck as he thrust upward. The second time he pulled them back into a horizontal position.

Sweat beaded down both their bodies, making a pleasant friction for both of them. Pavel was earning new bruises as time went on. Finally, they both came to a searing halt as she arched off the bed and clenched around him, pulling him along with her.

Pavel collapsed on top of her and rolled to the side. Aussi curled up to him, her body molding his. He pulled up the thick covers over them.

"Do you think you won your bet?" she asked over a yawn.

He chuckled as his arms came around her, pinning her to him as they both fell into sleep.

Pavel walked from his foreign affairs class to the academy's cafeteria. It had been two days since his adventures with Aussi. They had said hello to each other in passing but hadn't said anything else. His friends didn't ask about it and hadn't paid up until they saw some proof about the date.

"Come on, Pav." Paxton said as they sank down at their normal table. "You didn't go out with her. Admit it."

"I zid go out vith her. You just zon't believe me." He replied as he looked at his friends.

"Because you're lying. No one has successfully gone out with Aussi. Many chicken out." Lex said.

"Vell, I zidnt." Two arms slid around his neck as a kiss was pressed to his temple. He noticed the whole table went quiet. "Hey, Auzzi." He was greeted with laughing green eyes before a kiss was planted on his lips.

"Are we meeting again this Friday?" she asked, her hands making funny motions on his chest that he found completely arousing.

He shrugged. "Zit's up to you."

"Same time, same place?"

"Zit's a zate." He laughed when she kissed him and then was gone. He met his friends' steady but shocked gazes. "I zink you owe me money."


End file.
